orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flightmare
Hey Flightmare, I am a big fan of the expanded navigation feature, which makes it more accessible and more legible. I'll activate it now. As more information comes in on OMD 2, that tab will become fleshed out I'm sure. Let me know if you dislike the expanded nav. As for further improvements, it might look nice to have header images. For an example, check out the Risen Wiki. You can also check out Community Central for more ideas.Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo levi, zullen we ook een header maken voor strategie? Dat mensen weten hoe ze traps kunnen gebruiken of hoe je een tegenstander snel neer krijgt. Ik heb de Gnoll hunter als voorbeeld gedaan. http://orcsmustdie.wikia.com/wiki/Gnoll_Hunter (Unsigned post by Riege 12 apr 2012 12:50) Request for help Hi Flightmare. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. I'll respond to your last thing first. Requested spotlights that are approved are gathered every Wednesday. Then they go live the following Wednesday. So after you make sure that the wiki meets the requirements for a spotlight, I would recommend submitting your request on July 19. That way it should be reviewed and added to the approved list by Wendy before July 25, which will result in the spotlight going live on August 1. Of course, if you think that would be too early and want the spotlight to go live the following week, just add 7 days to those dates I mentioned. As for the background, I made a possible new one using the carousel image for OMD2 and the brown-to-black gradient background used at the official site. Take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. If you'd like to use any other image(s) that you have access to, please link me to it/them, and I'll be happy to make more previews. As for the color scheme, that can be adjusted once a new background image is finalized, of course. An idea for the look of the content area would be to use an altered version of this repeating image used at the official site. I could crop off the left and right edges so that just the part inside the thick, brown lines remains. Then scale it up a bit to fit the width of the wiki's content area (1000 pixels). Then you (or I) could implement it with CSS. I know you said you wanted a "darker" look, so this idea may not fit with that. Just throwin' it out there. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I like the background using the carousel image. But I am not sure if a parchment background works here. Can it hurt to look too similar to the official site? I might be biased by the old parchment theme on TESWiki and rivaling wiki UESP. ~ Flightmare 10:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, being too similar to the official site is certainly a valid concern. Because you said you liked the background image I showed you, I just uploaded it to the wiki so it can be "taken for a test drive" as it were. If you want to keep it, then I guess it's on the color scheme. Obviously you're an admin, so you can play around with the colors as much as you want. Of course, if you'd like help and/or input from me, just say so. I'm happy to help. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::One of the few interface screenshots that are published already is File:Mygearpage-copy.jpg. I played around with colours found in the interface a bit. I hope these colours go together, I lack insight in this. ~ Flightmare 00:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Looks good to me. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Help Offering Hey there Flightmare! First off, the Wiki is looking fantastic. Second, my name is Jorge and I'm on Wikia's Community Development team (I may have introduced myself in the past actually). With the release so close on the horizon, I thought I would offer my assistance with fleshing out the site further. Personally, I Would love to see more dynamic features on main page, like video, polls, social media, etc. if you are interested. Let me know if you need anything or have suggestions by leaving on comment on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Insert table? Hi Flightmare, thanks for the welcome. There is actually something you could help me with: I have a list of all upgrade costs in OMD2 as MS Excel table. Is there an easy way to copy/paste this in an articel? Just copy/pasting it results in some weird formatting: Thats a little bit of the excel format and a little bit a blackness... ;) Erijian (talk) 08:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) How do you find out the health, damage, duration, and range? I don't see it listed anywhere Intrepid9 (talk) 04:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC)intrepid9 :Those stats were taken from the game sources, there is no guarantee they apply to the second game as well. ~ Flightmare (talk) 13:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Forum Related Discussions module Hello. It's great to see that you enabled the new Forum feature here. We are still collecting data on how the Forum is being used before making any further decisions about the feature, and that data needs to reflect usage of the feature with all of its components functioning. So please revert the recent changes to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and restore the Related Discussions module on the article pages. You are free to style the module if you wish, as Nintendo Wiki has done, but it needs to remain visible. I see that there has not been any activity in the Forum yet. The Related Discussions module is one way to let readers and contributors know that the Forum is there, and prompt them to start threads! Thank you for understanding. --BertH (help forum | blog) 20:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Flightmare! There was a user on the OMD2 Robot forums that expressed worry that you may not appreciate the OMD2 modding pages I started to create. I have no idea about wiki or wiki editing and if I overstepped my bounds, I apologize. I just thought this would be the best place for something because of the sheer amount of information and ease of editing by multiple people. I'd prefer to work together with you on this on creating pages (if you even want them here). Please let me know if there is something I can do better. Nananea (talk) 17:46, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Nananea :I think having this information here would be a great addition. We do need some kind way to keep this separated from the core game content as it might be very confusing for visitors that can't tell the difference themselves. Maybe some kind of page-prefix, in addition to a solid category structure. - Flightmare (talk) 21:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::How about a new namespace then? Something like "Modding"? Or simply "Mod" for the sake of brevity? -- pecoes 21:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Having a namespace would be the best option. I'll set one up. - Flightmare (talk) 21:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Do you have a different suggestion for the name, Nananea? Once the namespace is set up, the name's difficult to change. -- pecoes 23:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) XML source My test wiki has a dark color scheme as well, so I ran into the same problem. I couldn't find a good solution either. Eventually I simply decided to show code on a white background. If you don't mind I'd rather do the same here - only in the Mod: namespace, of course. If it's okay with you I'd like to load a bit of code from my test wiki: if (~112,113.indexOf(mw.config.get('wgNamespaceNumber'))) { importArticle({ type: 'script', article: 'u:pecoes:MediaWiki:OMD.js' }); } -- pecoes 16:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :In case you're wondering: The code adds a bit of CSS for the sections, but it also does something else: It adds tooltips to all XML tags - all instances of Template:Tag to be precise. The tooltips list the tags' attributes and childnodes. Try it on Mod:Orcs_Must_Die!_2_XML_Reference and you'll see! -- pecoes 17:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: I was adding some information in the OMD2 Mod section and ran across a few XML tags where attributes and child nodes didn't populate. Is there an area on Wikia to add them or are they built into the script Pecoes created? Specifically, I was adding XML tags for Onslaughts and didn't populate. ::: If it's something I can edit, please let me know where or if it's built into the script, let me know and I'll compile a list of additions to knock out a batch all at once. ::: thank you! ::: T21wolves (talk) 15:20, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::For as far as I'm aware there is no specific area on the wiki to add them. It should all be covered in the script. — Flightmare (talk) 08:38, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) Thank you very much! For the creation of the namespace and for allowing me to load those tooltips! Let's hope we've made some cool mods possible with this :) -- pecoes 18:14, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Glad to see the shared excited with the release of the workshop. Now we finally have access to mob and trap statistics, as well as the original onslaught files. I have also created a forum section for additional troubleshooting and discussions for modders. - Flightmare (talk) 18:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) OMDUC hero info So i just added a bunch of hero info for OMDUC, but i have no idea how to put the unreased header in, if you could put it in for me that would be good. THe silent H (talk) 08:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC)